The Legendary QR Code
After getting Petit Computer for my 3DS XL recently...I had noticed something a bit odd. On the Petit Computer Wiki there was this new game...It was the first one uploaded. Out of curiosity I opened the page so that I could scan the game. On The page there was a single QR code with no name. At the bottom of the page there was the text "Scan and be enlightened.". After about 10 minutes of attempting to scan the QR code which was in a BMP format image...It said that there were more QR codes to scan. Seven of them. There were no more QR codes on the page though. I clicked the users profile link and found 6 more QR codes to scan. All of them in different image formats. JPG. BMP. JPEG. PNG. ICO. You name it. One of the QR codes at the bottom had a single dot. Just a random dot. I tried scanning that QR code first but it was not the one I needed to scan next. I tried contacting the creator of the page but imediately after publishing the message the thread was deleted. I went back to his profile and all of the QR codes were gone. A single quote was left on the page. I also noticed his profile image was changed to look like the Death Mask of Danté Algheri. Below the image of Dante lied a single quote. Quite possibly Dante Algheri's most famous quote. It said: "The darkest places in hell are reserved for those who maintain their neutrality in times of moral crisis". There was something odd about the single line of text though...The words "Hell" and "Crisis" were hyperninked both to the same exact website. The only thing was though that when accessing the website, no URL was in the address bar. There lied a single QR code. The size of my browser window. I scanned this QR code. What happened next was so unexpected. My 3DS XL crashed. On the top screen was displayed the Death Mask of Dante Algheri. On The bottom was the quote that would make even the most vile people in existance studder."Cerca Trova" Italian for "Seek and Ye Shall Find." Below that Lied a button. The text in the button said "Next" After Clicking the "Next" button my 3DS shut off. I turned it on again but it only displayed static with a flash of the Dante Death Mask at random intervals. Out of fear I shut my 3DS off. It refuesed to shutoff though. After about ten minutes of static and fear, the tob screen went black. After seeing the quote "Cerca Trova" I stuck my 3DS's SD card into my Linux Desktop and whilst browsing through the system files I had found an executable .ELF file called death.elf. At this point I was so stuck up with fear I was scared to exploit the system to execute the custom code placed on my syestem by this user. But, Something told me that this was very important. I put my SD card inside of my Nintendo Wii and loaded up a Homebrew ELF executable and executed the death.elf file. After waiting for about 30 seconds for the ELF to execute I finally got a bone chilling result. Across my TV screen lied a single word. Death. Helicopters started passing over my home. At this point I really justdid not give a shit. I was determined to decypher this long puzzle. At any cost. Something told me it was important. I heard footsteps out side. I din't care. I was looking up online information with no luck. I heard the gunshots. I didn't care. I was looking into the code of the executable ELF. I heard my door open. I realized that this might be my last few seconds of life. After a few seconds that's when I heard the last three gunshots that ended my life. That's when I heard the guards unzipping my backpack and take out a plauge mask. and apperently the capsule of matter which I was apperently going to end the world with. Now I lie in hell. Tormented. Category:Articles